wowwowwubzzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Wow Wow Wubbzy
Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! is an fun, cute educational nick jr tv show. Quick summary Wow Wow Wubbzy is about a gerbil-like boy with his 2 best friends widget (Lara Jill Miller with an Southern accent) and walden (Carlos Alazraqui with an Australian accent) Sypnosis Wow Wow Wubbzy teaches kids with cute characters and songs with lessons, Wow Wow wubbzy is about a gerbil who every day tries to help play and enjoy in the beginning kids made fun of wubbzy and his crazy tail but they learned to like him Cast/Characters *'Wubbzy' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) – Wubbzy is a 6 , then 5 and now 7 year old yellow gerbil and is the star of the show. He has a long bendy tail which has many uses. He can hang from trees with it and coil it into a spring to bounce on. He lives in the city of Wuzzleburg. His favorite sport is kickity kick ball, and he often greets people with the phrase "Wow! Wow! Everyone!". He sometimes gets into trouble and has to rely on his friends to help him. He loves playing outside and playing with his best friends, Widget and Walden. Wubbzy first appeared at "A Tale of Tails". *'Widget' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller with an Southern accent) – Widget is a 16-year-old pink rabbit-like creature. She is a mechanic whiz who speaks with a southern accent and loves to invent and build things, she can make a machine to solve any problem or do virtually any task. Many of her creations take the form of robots, and most of them have the number 3000 attached to the end of their names. Some of her inventions do not actually have any practical purpose, such as the Robo-Cluck 3000, a giant robotic chicken that lays one hundred eggs a minute. Her favorite tool is a wiggle-wrench, a tool designed to adjust large pentagonal bolts When she sees a problem she can solve, she says "No problemo!" and either introduces her friends to a machine she designed for just such a situation, or sets to work building a new invention. However, her machines sometimes malfunction, (most of the time catastrophically), and whenever that happens, she says, "That's not supposed to happen." She wears pink overalls with a pink heart and a white undershirt. While she does take glances at the camera, she doesn't talk to the audience. *'Walden' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui with an Australian accent) Walden is a 14-year old purple wallaby-like creature, one of Wubbzy's friends. He is a bookworm who is incredibly smart and spends much of his time in his library. He speaks with an Australian accent. He is interested in many academic subjects, including math, science, music, astronomy and art. He likes to bake marshmallow lasagna, and he plays a hoopty-horn. He wears a necktie, black glasses with light blue lens, and a polka-dotted T-shirt, and he often says "Yes Yes Yes!". He also says "No No No" And "My My My". When startled, he uses expressions like "Great Wall of China!", "Great Balls of Fire!", "Great Rings of Saturn!", "Great hills of Wuzzle!" and "Great Ceasar's Ghost!".